


Good Night Voltron

by seleenermparis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children's Stories, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: A parody piece I wrote after reading "Good Night Moon" to my son for the 500th time. Not beta'd as always.





	Good Night Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: typical legal crapola inserted here. I don't own the copyrights blah blah blah. Won't make money...blah blah blah.

**Good Night Voltron**

_by S'Eleene Paris_

 

 

On the great castle ship

There was a teledove 

And some green goo

And some bayards-

At the ready for use

And there was a pool

Which made Lance a fool

 

And five robot cats 

And game control mats

And four space mice

And those tummies which entice

And a princess and black paladin-

asleep on the sofa.

And Coran researching the Conga.

 

Good night Ship

Good night teledove

Good night goo

Good night bayards

Ready for use

 

Good night pool

Good night fool

Good night cats

Good night mats

 

Good night mice

With tummies entice

Good night leaders asleep on the sofa

Good night man researching the conga

 

Good night Balmara

Good night Galra

Good night Universe

Good night Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> Parody of "Good Night Moon" by Margaret Wise Brown. It's not perfect, I know. What can I say for 30 minutes of work, at 12:45 am?


End file.
